User talk:Laterose Of Noonvale
Talk to me beast!! Need to tell updates,Redwall News,or anything about my fan-fictions;come here!!--The Rose Of Redwall Welcome!! Hi Laterose Of Noonvale, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (talk) 21:14, 18 March 2009 Picture on your user page Pinedance did it. Ye might want to credit her, just as a suggestion. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) hello i am liamloga just saying hi so hi! Greetings!!!!!!!!!! Hey, I love your user name!!!!!!!!! Laterose is my favorite caracter ever! Do you plan on doing any fan fics or artwork?? I have some artwork on my page if you wanna check them out. The one that says Clockworthy on it was made by him, and i colored it on photoshop, jus tellin u so that u don't think I made it. SEE YA LATA! --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 02:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again. And thanks, I'm glad you like it so far! --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 02:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Two things- One, on your user page, you're supposed to put how you die (if), not how old you were. Good fan-fic (I'm typing in the dark), can you read my 5? They are: Hollyfire's Tale, Nightmoon, Fires of the Sea, The Shieldmaiden, and Euthudia Vergu the Otter Part 1. Thanks, Rose! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 10:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, u on??? U on??? I'm tired because I was up to about midnight last night, and I woke up at seven. (I slept in till eight though) If u haven't read my fan fic, you can. It's on my blog. (ShadoWolveS is the best and most updated)--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 13:54, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Oh! Ooops.......thanks for telling me! Hey! Thanks for the offer! I've just entered the Redwall fandom, but I'll gladly help you out with weapons, armor and other stuff! Ill see what I can do! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 19:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) (Real one) Andrew the Dark OK ALREADY! XDD I CAN'T KEEP UP, CAN YOU TAKE A BREAK? LOL --Andrew the Dark 21:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, Update on Hollyfire's Tale! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Huh? O_o; I love this website '''SO' much, I stay off!'' Come again?! I wasn't saying that you should leave, I mean just slow down with the editing, your wearing me out! XD --Andrew the Dark 21:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thank goodness... ^_^ To be honest, I thought I was driving you away from here, and I didn't want that, I was just making a joke on how often you edited XD What I do is that I look over everything and use the preview option often so it won't spam the inboxes of other people --Andrew the Dark 21:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) On a different matter... I studied the seasons in Redwall, and four seasons is an equivalent to one human year...so, using that, Laterose would approximately...3 1/2 years old in human standards...or was that intentional? --Andrew the Dark 21:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC)